Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Flippy's final conversation with Evil... ONE-SHOT.


**This is just a quick one-shot I thought of. I suppose it doesn't have much of a point, but hell, I wanted to type it. So please enjoy and review.**

OH BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?  
BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

* * *

You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit

Get your arms around me

'Cause we're going down, down, down

-_mOBSCENE _by Marilyn Manson

The night was hot and thick around the hospital, squeezing it tightly, as though it wanted to suffocate all who resided inside. Actually only one.***** It had been a slow day there, but a few minutes ago, all doctors, nurses, and injured were brutally killed. Flippy looked over the carnage inside, his black eye twitching in pain as he did. Sniffles lay in the corner, his eyes looking in different directions and several hypodermic needles stabbed into his body at odd places. Giggles lay face down with a scalpel sticking out of her back like a lonely flag on a war-torn wasteland. Her blood was pooled around her and she looked like an island almost. Lumpy was lying against the counter with large, bludgeon wounds in his head from an IV stand nearby.

The three patients; Nutty, Cuddles, and Disco Bear were lying dead in their beds. Nutty had been choking on a candy cane, and said sugary treat had been pulled from his throat, broken into a jagged edge and used to slice open his stomach. This had been followed up by his entrails being torn out and splattered on the bed. Cuddles had been getting a blood transfusion when the needle that had been inserted in his arm had been torn out and used to slice open that very appendage, letting lose a fountain of blood that had coated the bed and wall nearby, and had led to the rabbit's death. Disco Bear had been on a life support machine after his heart had given out again. Said machine was not on top of him, his head sticking out, his face twisted in a cry of pain.

Flippy observed all of what Evil had done. He sighed and looked down to the dark side of his, who was lying next to him, panting and staring at the ceiling with fear. Fear… an emotion he had never seen on Evil. It somehow burnt a hole in his heart, and seemed to hack at the bond between them that had been forged in his mind. If anyone were to look at the scene, they would only see one lone bear, on his knees in a bloody scene.

But Flippy saw his evil brother… the other side of his split personality lying there as well. He could feel inside, all the rage and pain that was him was dying. After Evil fell, he would be left without a dark side, and without anywhere to store his hurt. It would be hard, but he would no longer go on killing sprees. He had thought of this whenever he had pulled the gun from Lumpy's drawer and shot Evil in the chest. The other bear had been blown back by the force and fallen to the ground, clutching the bloody hole in the left side of his torso.

Now as Flippy scooted closer to the creature on the floor, he looked into the animal's eyes and it looked back. Evil looked like a child now. His yellow-green eyes were no longer intense with fire, but shining in fear and pain. Flippy knew this was his last chance to talk to his Evil side… the first time he ever really had.

"How does it feel, Evil?" He asked, his voice was calm but the question was cruel.

"It-… it hurts…" He squeaked out, his eyes pleading to Flippy's. "P-Please help me…?"

"No," Flippy replied solemnly. "This is where your reign of terror ends."

"A 'reign of terror'? T-That's what you call it?"

"What else can it be known as?"

"I don't know…" Evil sighed. "But it can't be that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's all I know."

"What do you mean?"

"You created me," Evil said. "You made me this way."

"I never asked for you." Flippy retorted.

"Then why am I here?"

"I…" Flippy thought for a moment, and suddenly he began to feel bad inside. Now that he thought about it, he had been praying every day of the war to survive… and he had gotten his wish. Maybe not in the way he expected or wanted but he had gotten it. Now that Evil was here, that was all his twisted mind could do. He didn't know anything else but that…

"I never asked to be here." Evil said.

"I… I guess it's my fault then…" Flippy murmured as he looked at Evil. "I… I'm sorry."

Evil only shrugged weakly, his eyes were fading away slowly and even though Flippy now wanted to help his creation, he realized that it was far too late.

"I'm scared…" Evil said looking up at Flippy, a tear rolling down his face. "I… I don't want to die…"

"It's… it's not so bad…" Flippy murmured, trying to cheer his brother up. "I've done it a few times."

"But I won't be coming back…" Evil said.

Flippy was silent, not knowing how to counter this statement. Evil had been created for the war. And despite the fact that they were in Happy Tree Town, he was still part of the war, and when he died, he would only become a causality in that cruel affair.

Even though he had already known this, it struck a nerve on Flippy. He felt bad for his Evil side now, but he knew a part of him still hated the animal inside. He wanted to help the creature… part of him did. The other part wanted to take a knife and finish what he had started. But Evil was slowly losing his life. He knew how this part went, and he knew that even though Evil was in pain, the fear of dying was more painful than the wound.

"But you do know that what you've done is unforgivable." Flippy said.

"I've only done what I was created to do. Why must I die for things that are out of my control?"

"Because you live in a world where we're only men," Flippy said, simply. "Weather it's your fault or not, we aren't programmed to forgive such things. Things that we don't understand or don't want to understand."

"I think you forgive me, Flippy." Evil said, looking deep into the other's eyes.

"I don't." Flippy said, shaking his head.

"But I'm a part of you."

"Well, I've never been a huge fan of myself."

Evil looked away sadly and closed his eyes. Flippy knew the male was still alive. Because Evil was part of him, he knew that there was something else Evil needed to tell him, something that he was perhaps ashamed of, or didn't quite have the strength to say.

"But tell me," Flippy said. "How is it that you're now feeling other emotions?"

"I don't know…" Evil said after a long moment of silence. "It's like we're running paint… and you're bleeding into me. Covering me up forever…"

"For the better, I'm sure."

"Maybe…" Evil murmured, looking back into Flippy's eyes. "Or maybe there's always been a part of me that's like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't just kill because I have nothing more to do…" He murmured, his paw balling the ragged hole in his shirt where blood was still seeping through. "I am your rage and hate… but I've always love you… I've killed them to be with you…"

Flippy stared at the dying creature and thought for a moment. It actually did make sense. Jealousy would go along with rage, and fear, and every other dark emotion, and love would be part of jealousy. He began to wonder weather he was the loving side or if Evil was. Love was split down the middle, and it was hard to say which one of them had inherited it, or weather they'd both taken a piece of it.

"I understand…" Flippy nodded slowly. "But that changes nothing."

"Why not, Flippy…?" Evil pleaded, another tear rolling down his face.

"Because I don't love you," Flippy said. "In fact, Evil… I hate you…"

"But…" Evil began but fell silent, and he began to sob quietly.

Flippy stared at Evil for a moment before he reached over and pulled the male's hand from the wound. His paw slide over the bloody fur and the two locked together. Evil looked up with confusion, his weak eyes about to go dark.

"I hate you, Evil." Flippy said again. "But I'll always be at your side, brother."

"You won't save me?"

"No… but I'll hold your paw."

* * *

***That is not a typo. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**So anyway, review and tell me what you think. Kinda sappy I guess, but I'd like to hear your opinions.**


End file.
